the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith Runs Away
Harry Smith Runs Away is an episode of The Bully TV series. It was originally aired in April 2015. Plot The episode begins with Harry Smith setting up a giant catapult in his garden. He places a bag of dog poop he collected from the park on a piece of wood tied to some elastic from Grace Smith's knickers. Suddenly Grace calls him inside, so he anchors down another string on the back of the wood with a tent peg, keeping the elastic stretched. Harry goes inside the kitchen, where Grace, Liam Smith and James Smith are gathered round the table. Liam explains that he had a phone call from Catriona McMillan, who told him about Harry not doing his schoolwork, bullying other students and farting in class. Still pleased with himself for the final reason Catriona phoned, he lets out a massive fart. Suddenly Morten Larsen reels out the tent peg with his fishing rod and the bag of poo flies through an open window, splattering all over the kitchen! Liam locks Harry in the boiler room for the rest of the day, while Grace bans him from eating baked beans and other gas-producing foods forever. Liam finally lets Harry out of the boiler room a few hours later. After the torture of sitting in there with no computer, no video games, no comics and no chances of ever eating burgers again, he decides to run away to Gamerton! The next day, Harry tries to steal Liam's suitcase from the basement. In the morning Grace forces him to do coursework, at lunchtime Liam is organising the cluttered shelves down there, and The Perfect Pansies Club are holding a meeting in the afternoon. Eventually he goes to Blair Cameron's house. Harry lies that he needs a suitcase and map for a geography project, convincing Blair into lending him a huge travel bag and a map of Volcanus. That night, Harry packs cigarettes, drugs, Horrid Henty comics, the map and his measly amount of pocket money into the bag. He falls asleep and wakes up to daylight the following morning! Realising he has fallen behind in terms of time, he sneaks out of the house with his supplies. To his horror, he bumps into James who is playing with his Fancy Hippos toys in the garden! To ensure nobody will know where he is going, Harry lies to James that he is running away to Poowick. Harry spots Liam rummaging around in the shed and quickly ducks into Mae MacDonald's garden, climbing into her treehouse. Much to his horror, Mae is resting there with supplies; she has run away from home too! She says that her destination is Louisa McIntyre's house and the pair get into a heated argument over whether that is classifiable as running away. Suddenly the smell of food from The Hook of Colham Fish & Chips Takeaway wafts in through the window from Harry's house. Thinking the family are celebrating his leave, Harry dashes back home. Meanwhile, James tells Grace and Liam that Harry has run away! While they are searching the streets for him, Harry sneaks back inside. Grace accuses James of telling a lie - Liam takes all his DVDs away. Chuckling, Harry wolfs down mouthfuls of chips as he decides that running away from home maybe isn't such a good idea after all. Music *Marvel vs Capcom - Staff Roll (plays when Harry laughs at James getting into trouble) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes